A wide variety of storage systems have been utilized to store and organize fishing tackle and equipment. Some common arrangements for use on a boat concern storage box structures that attach to the boat in areas that obstruct the fishing platform or user space. Other arrangements have a storage area located within the deck or platform of the boat, yet are non-compartmentalized and unsecured. Thus fishing tackle and equipment of various sizes shift, slide, and tip within the storage area during operation of the boat.
In general, improvement has been sought with respect to such storage arrangements, generally to: provide versatility with regards to storage capacity for various sized fishing tackle and equipment; provide better access to and organization of stored fishing tackle and equipment of various sizes; and provide a system that better secures stored fishing tackle and equipment during operation of the boat.